kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Delza Army
The is the name of an evil organization from Kamen Rider Stronger. History During the reign of the Black Satan organization, General Shadow abandoned it after being neglected. After its destruction, he formed the Delza Army to fight Kamen Rider Stronger and his group. The first eight of his officers schemed against him, but never challenged General Shadow, but soon General Shadow was overthrown by Mashal Machine. The organization was destroyed by the combined efforts of Kamen Rider 1, Kamen Rider 2, Kamen Rider V3, Riderman, Kamen Rider X, Kamen Rider Amazon, and Kamen Rider Stronger. Let's Go Kamen Riders In an altered history where Shocker defeated the Double Riders and conquered the world due to combining the Shocker Medal with a Cell Medal from the future, General Shadow and his Delza Army were part of Shocker's alliance which consisted of many of the other organizations that originally emerged after Shocker's destruction. Eventually, the Kamen Riders united and defeated this alliance in 2011, while General Shadow was destroyed at the hands of four other "allies of justice": Kikaider, Kikaider 01, Inazuman and Zubat. Dai-Shocker General Shadow was a commander of the revived Dai-Shocker assembled by Decade to wipe out the Super Sentai, ensuring the survival of the Kamen Riders. After Dai-Shocker's alliance with Dai-Zangyack was revealed, both organizations were wiped out by a gathering of Kamen Riders and Super Sentai, General Shadow was defeated by Decade and the . Membership Besides General Shadow, among the other members and officers of the Delza Army are: * : The true leader of the Delza Army. He takes on the form of a giant rock, impervious to the attacks of the Riders. Self destructs himself in an attempt to kill all seven Rider. * : The foot soldiers of the Delza Army. Each foot soldier wear different mask depending the one who lead them. * : An armour monster. Destroyed by Stronger's Stronger Electro Kick. * : An eagle monster. Destroyed by Stronger's Underwater Electro Fire. * : A plumed cockscomb monster that shoots poisonous liquid. She is destroyed by the poisoned Tackle's Ultra Cyclone. * : A skull monster. Destroyed by Stronger (Charge Up)'s Super Electron Drill Kick. * : A rock monster. Destroyed by Stronger (Charge Up)'s Super Electron Drill Kick (head) and Super Electro Three-step Kick (body). * : A wolf monster. Destroyed by Stronger (Charge Up)'s Super Electro Lightning Kick. * : A Frankenstein's monster monster. Destroyed by Stronger (Charge Up)'s Super Electro Speed Diving Punch. * : A snake monster who has ability to bloodsucking. Her cape also has ability to drain energy as it seen when she throw it to Kamen Rider Stonger until Kamen Rider V3 returned from Egypt and remove her cape from Kamen Rider Stronger. Destroyed by Stronger (Charge Up)'s Super Electro Big Wheel Kick. * : A mummy monster from Egypt who later alongside with his follower Commander Jishaku and Armored Knight overthrown General Shadow when he failed to capture Kamen Rider Stronger while Commander Jishaku and Armored Knight able to capture Kamen Rider V3 and Riderman. Destroyed by Stronger's Electro Punch. * : A magnet monster who become Marshal Machine follower and has ability to throw magnet and make the target move to dirrection where he's aiming. Destroyed with Revived Kaijin Corps. * : An armour monster who become Marshal Machine follower and has ability to make fire from his two pair sword but later one of his two sword missing by Kamen Rider X's Ridol with help from Kamen Rider Amazon. Destroyed with Revived Kaijin Corps. * : Destroyed by 6 Riders. ** Kikkaijin Antlion of Black Satan: ** Shark Kikkaijin of Black Satan: ** Kikkaijin Mecha Gorilla of Black Satan: ** Kikkaijin Bubunger of Black Satan: His body is Dokugaran of Black Satan. ** : His appearance is the Crab Beastman of Geddon. ** Division Commander Wild Eagle: Other * : Not in any episodes. A condor monster. He died a mysterious death on the way to Japan. * : Appears in . Destroyed by 7 Riders. * 'Revived Kaijin Corps' (All Together! 7 Kamen Riders!!): Destroyed by 7 Riders. ** 'Kikkaijin Mecha Gorilla' of '''Black Satan': ** Kikkaijin Bubunger of Black Satan: His body is Dokugaran of Black Satan. ** Kikkaijin Antlion of Black Satan: ** Shark Kikkaijin of Black Satan: ** Kikkaijin Armadillon of Black Satan: ** Crab Kikkaijin: His appearance is the Crab Beastman of Geddon. ** General Wolf: ** Snake Woman: External links *The Kamen Riders' Delza Army page Category:Villains Category:Organization Category:Kamen Rider Stronger